The pendant polyfluorinated tertiary alcohol groups on fluorocarbon polymers have generally heretofore been known. Some such fluorocarbon polymers are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,777 (to Howard), British Pat. No. 1,001,352 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,143 (to Adelman). By esterifying these polymers, a variety of useful products can be obtained.